This application requests renewal of a grant to provide advanced, state-of-the-art training in two active and closely related fields, angiogenesis and inflammation. Training of new scientists and physician-scientists in these areas is vital to the continued discovery of basic mechanisms that regulate these processes, which are central to many human diseases. Despite a growing need, few opportunities provide broad, in depth, interdisciplinary training for individuals to investigate the complex and interrelated processes that regulate normal and pathological angiogenesis and inflammatory responses. The training is based in the Department of Pathology at the Beth Israel Deaconess Medical Center (BIDMC) and focuses on both basic and translational research. The training program for each participant includes four components, (a) research training in one or more faculty member's laboratory, (b) participation in seminar series as speakers and attendees, (c) participation in a program on the responsible conduct of research (RCR), and (d) participation in relevant graduate courses offered by Harvard Medical School and Harvard University. The members of the training faculty have been selected on the basis of their commitment to mentoring and collaborative research. They will mentor the trainees in the insightful design of experiments with appropriate controls, grant writing, career development, and the RCR. Many of the faculty members have shared projects and trainees are encouraged to participate in these collaborative projects, which offer an opportunity to learn new methodologies. The program faculty members have extensive experience in biochemistry, cell biology, molecular biology, pathology and animal models of disease. The trainees will gain experience with new technologies in the fields of genomics, proteomics and molecular diagnostics, stem cell biology, computational modeling and bioinformatics. As part of the Harvard Medical School and the Longwood Medical Area, the BIDMC is ideally positioned to provide trainees with experience in state-of-the-art technologies and opportunities to interact with outstanding scientists. We propose to train six postdoctoral fellows each year, selected from applicants with Ph.D., M.D., or M.D./Ph.D. degrees. The BIDMC and Harvard Medical School have a strong commitment to the recruitment, retention, and encouragement of under-represented minorities, the disabled and individuals from disadvantaged backgrounds.